


I was sexually abuse by Ariana Grande

by freakydeakykhaleesi



Category: Ariana Grande (Musician)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, aaaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakydeakykhaleesi/pseuds/freakydeakykhaleesi
Summary: Abby is an unassuming lucky-go-happy 19 year old, but all of that changes when a certain pop sensation takes a shine to her during a charity event
Relationships: Ariana Grande/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a hot day so far. But not hotter than yesterday, yet surely hotter than tomorrow. But I digress, anyway i was on my way to the local walmart where my favourite artists Ariana grande was doing a charity event for lou gherigs disease. and nickie minaj. 

"Abby, you know your going to college next year now buy a textbook" said my mum, Audrey. I scoffed loudly. just then the hummer in front of us screeched to a holt. three buff female body guards came out, each wielding a small but heavy police baton. they surrounded me and my mother and began beating me repeatedly. i squeeled. there was nothing i oculd do but lay there.

~10 minutes later~

the mosh pit was heaving. my mum had left to get my textbook and i was enjoying looking at ariana on stage. she was so hot (like in that video 7 rings), and i could barely contain myself. just as she was nearing the crascendo in 'focus' (on me) our eyes became entwined and she gave me a sly grin. i almost fell to the floor, and the lights went black. i felt arms around me, pulling, poking, shoving, heaving, squeezing, grabbing, and prodding those ever so delicate areas of my tender body. i squeeled, but it did nought. then my world went black.

~30 minutes later~

"fear not my turtle dove" the soft words were cood into my ear as i tried to open my eyes against the harsh yet tasteful pink lighting adorning every surface. just them, a baton was brought down on my rear. i squeeled.

"shh shhh" the voice said, "no need to struggle my dove, i simply like my meat... tender(rized)". my eyes finally began to adjust to the light, and a blurry form appeared in front of me. she was wearing a matching set of latex lavender pink crop top and skirt combo. it was ariana crange. 

"ladies!" ariana clapped., and the female body guards filed out two by two. god, what a queen i thought to myself.

"h-hurrah" i squeeled in dismay and relief. just then, ariana placed a small hand on my equally small and underdeveloped breast. she leaned in.

"you're mine now abby, if you're good i will grant you three wishes. if your bad... i will get three wishes." she whispered knowingly, then she went away, smiling with her little hand over her mouth.


	2. chapter: traped in the tv

I awoke up, my head hurt and so did my thighs. i was bound and gagged, trussed up like a christmas hen, ripe for slaughter. i feared for my safety. Just then, I heard a voice behind me

"Look at you... a woman of tender gibblet... - and squishy marrow"

SHe advanced towards me: six inch stilletos tip-tapping on the hard tile floor. she was wearing exactly the same outfit that she wore in her focus on you video featuring iggy zalea where she was trapped in that moving cube. 

"were you good for mummy?" she whispered into the shell of my ear. 

When I didn't reply, I felt her tiny hands creeping towards my neck. Closer and closer - tighter and tighter her grip grew - the longer i avoided the question...

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAA" I squeeled, thrashing violently in an attempt to escape my handsy constraints. 

"shh shhh my dove, i wouldnt want to hvae to call in ... reinforcements.. i wouldnt want to have to subdue you again. and you KNOW that subdue you i will. I can have just as much fun when you're asleep as when you're awake" she looked up and down my body, leering like some kind of professor snape. my blood ran cold. 

with aloud bang, the door opened and the female body guards filed in - two by two and four by four. i was frozen with fear, while ariana merely clapped merrily to herself; humming a vaguely familiar tune as the blows rained down upon my tender bound body. i hated this situation, i was supposed to being going to university this year and getting a degree in human law. i looked up at arianas beautiful face as she grinned down at me, and then spat all on her face! everything stopped, including my heart. then, to my surprise, arianes smile returned and her tongue darted out from betwixt her lips to slowly and sensually mop up the coating of saliva i had left. her tongue was surprisingly and sexily long, and in no time her face was clean and she was grinning from eye to eye.

"finally. theres that spark i have been cultivating since that fateful day at the parking lot" ariana grande said.

i gasped. "that was you?!" i exclaimed in horror. as the realisation flooded over me. it couldnt be. "it was you that ordered the attack in the parking lot?"

"oh yes, ive been planning this for quite some time as you might have guessed. there's nothing i wanted more than you my sweet... and as you can see, ive gone to EXTREMe lengths, to get what i want" ariana leaned closer then.

"i want it? i got it." she pulled back and giggled. "that's how it works for me, i'm famous."

i shivered. she was very famous. and with that, she slunk back into the shadows, raising her little hands by way of signalling the female body guards. i didnt know what she meant, until i noticed the guards gatthering around me in a half-circle and taking out their batons.

I squeeled like a newborn piglet, trying to escape desperately by wriggling my body ither and thither. and my world went black.


End file.
